Scare Mistress
by mushi6618
Summary: You've got to begin somewhere... but start with Grace.


Disclaimer: I don't own DC Comics, Batman, Scarecrow or the wonderful Becky Albright. "Scaremistress" is a name created by the user sunflare2k5, I also used (with permission) this users description of Becky.

…

"Ready?"

"Yeah, now let's just do this and go home."

"Are you sure, Man? She's been in contact with one of the Rogues."

"Duh! Which is how were gonna prove our street-cred, you dip-shit."

"Yeah, but you do know which Rogue she managed to escape from right?"

"Of course I do! Straw-face, Scare-fag, the Scarecrow or whatever shit he calls himself. He's like the God of Fear or some bullshit like that."

"E-exactly, so if we get caught messing with his squeeze then he'll come after us!"

"Dude, there ain't no way in hell that's gonna happen."

"And how do you know?"

"Cause we ain't gonna get caught!"

"Hello, boys." Said a sly sounding voice.

The two men turned around. A woman stood behind them, she wore a low cut skull printed blouse and a pair of baggy pants that had slits in the front of the legs. Her shoes were no more than thick moccasins strapped to her legs with a ripped piece of cloth. Every article on her was seemed crudely stitched together. Two poles stuck out of her back, and if you looked closely there were small spikes on the ends.

The scariest part about the woman's outfit was her mask. It was a scarecrow's mask. Her eyes were shadowed behind her long brown straw hair. Different fabrics were used for the woman's lips and eyes, the mouth was barley sewn together.

The woman cocked her head to the side, staring at them. She knew that they'd been following her. Knew what they wanted to do. They've been the cause of her troubles at the office for nearly a year; literally case after case of rape &amp; murders.

Only three months ago she began to follow them. She found out who they were working at her local law office. As a bright new attorney she couldn't do much; as Becky Albright she couldn't do anything. But as the Scaremistress…

"So you boys were out looking to _scare_ someone?"

"What's it to you lady?"

"Rodney, don't… this chicks got on a mask." Whispered to his brother.

"So what Duncan? We've run into masks before." He said this loud enough for the woman to hear. Duncan shut up and kept his eyes trained on the woman.

"Rodney and Duncan Grace. Hmm, you two don't have very much finesse with woman, do you? Tell me is that why you rape them?"

"Listen lady I don't know what you're talking about, nor for that matter, do I give a shit." Rodney smiled and turned to his brother. "Right, Duncan."

"Y-yeah…" The woman was making him nervous. _'She knew._' But he and his brother killed all the girls they raped, so they wouldn't squeal on them. They'd been careful, made sure to use a condom. Yet, there was one time when Rodney had said he did, but maybe he hadn't. Duncan grabbed his brother. "You got us caught didn't you? Now what? This girl's gonna send us to _Blackgate_…"

"Nah, she's not little bro." Rodney turned to Duncan and winked then looked back at the woman. "Bitch can't talk with her throat cut."

Laughter filled the small alleyway, female laughter.

This made Rodney mad, no woman was going to laugh at him. Taking the 12'inch fishing knife he'd gotten for his sixteenth birthday out he ran at the woman. Duncan tried to stop him but it was too late.

Too late for them both…

The two sticks on Scaremistress's back were taken out. The end of the stick with the spikes met with the side of Rodney's face, smashing in the man's eye socket. The other stick came down on his shoulder which gave a strange scrunching noise. Rodney fell to his knees in pain.

Anger clouded her vision. Rearing back she brought the spiked sticks down on the man's head; both of them. Rodney screamed as his genitals were smashed in, but it was hard because his jaw had come loose.

Duncan watched as the woman began to viciously beat his brother bloody &amp; unconscious, but soon Rodney's screams had stopped and he figured his brother was dead. Backing up towards the far wall he watched as the woman's blood splattered face turned to him. He was afraid.

"You know what I hate about men like him…" she pointed to Rodney. "…they never have any style, no flare at all." Slowly she walked, dragging her sticks, towards him. "Why, I once had a man flip an entire train for me."

Duncan looked away from her, his eyes were closed. This was it. He was finally going to pay for what his brother made him do. He knew it was wrong, but… pain shot up his right leg and he fell to his knees.

"Look at me, boy." His eyes were wide, filled with pain as he stared at the dark mask. Blood began to seep from the wound in his leg. "I'm gonna let you off the hook, kay? You know why?"

"W-why?"

"Because, I want to send a message to all the scumbags that live in the area. You do the crime and I won't follow the law. Name's Scaremistress by the way. Have a pleasant night, Mr. Grace."

Becky turned around and walked out of the alley way, she could still hear Duncan's echoing cries over the loss of his brother. It wasn't her fault. They were planning for her to be their next victim for weeks.

Something had to be done and the law wasn't going to help her. She learned that the hard way when Crane had tried to kill her, when she was mugged sixth months ago, nothing had been done, and then these fools had tried to stalk her.

Rodney Grace, the first person she ever killed.

How odd that it scared her and to think that she actually thought of the Scarecrow in a nice way. She had gone to see Crane; talked with a layer of wire mesh glass between them. His face was different from what she'd been expecting; it was as if Ichabod Crane had stepped straight from the story of Sleepy Hollow into real life.

She was shy and scared of him. He was angry at her. The first visit all he did was rant about fear and why she should have joined him. The next was less hostel and they talked about his sentence, life without parole, what a joy. On the third they discussed a few small topics and Crane had made a comment on her dress. It was yellow that day. He said it was his favorite color, and that she looked pretty in it.

After that she'd made weekly visits to him. They got into discussions, argued topics, and even shared a few illegal ideas. It had gotten to the point where he convinced her not to sit back &amp; watch as other people made a mockery of what she worked for and who she was.

She had a feeling it wouldn't be long before she got caught, but for some odd reason the idea of it didn't bother her. They'd most likely send her to Arkham. Becky smiled to herself as she snuck into her house.

Taking her blood stained costume off she threw it in the wash and went to take a shower. Clean she stood in front of her sinks mirror. The woman looking back at her had a tired smile on her face. Becky stared into the woman's eyes only to quickly look away.

Becky left her bathroom singing and tried not to think about the craziness she'd seen.

"_Were off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz…_"


End file.
